It started out as a feeling
by Captain Eita Yuu
Summary: Full Jaejoong side. drabel kilas balik kisah mereka hingga sampai di pelataran gereja. YunJae. awas HUMU. Yaoi. selamat membaca.


Yunjae/Yaoi/ It started out as a feeling

Yumiko_Eita

OOC, EYD diragukan, Typos, bahasa becek, penuh kehumuan.

RePublish dari fanfic saya di facebook jaman jadul dengan sedikit edit.

Fanfic yang tercipta setelah mendengarkan lagu milik Regina Spektor yang berjudul The Call. Sangat direkomendasikan. Ini soundtrack dari Narnia.

Semua chara bukan punya saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri.

Baca baca, enggak enggak, penulis masih dalam tahap belajar. So happy membaca

12 Juni 2012 pukul 16:26

.

Full Jaejoong side.

-Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu besar dihadapanku. Pintu yang membawaku menuju dirinya.-

"Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho"

"Kim Jaejoong imnida, salam kenal, eum Yunnie?"

"Hahaha- salam kenal Jae-ya."

Dong Bang High Senior School. Saksi perkenalan pertama ku dengan nya. Perkenalan yang manis.

-Kutatap ayah ku yang sudah menaruh tangan kananku kelengan nya, ayah tersenyum padaku dan pintu besar dihadapan ku terbuka.-

"Boo, saranghae"

"Sado saranghae Yunnie"

Aku tersenyum saat dia mengungkapkan perasaan nya saat jam istirahat di atas gedung sekolah. Rasanya saat itu aku ingin menangis. Dia memeluk ku dari belakang dan mengucapkan itu tepat ditelingaku.

-Terus dan terus kulangkah kan kakiku menuju arahnya. Senyum terus mengembang dibibirku walau begitu dadaku berdegup sangat kencang. Suara indah piano yang mengalun tenang terdengar jelas.-

"Boo, ayo cepat pulang!"

"Eh? Yunnie?"

"Kau akan lebih aman jika tangan mu dalam genggaman ku"

Aku mengerat kan pegangan ku pada ayah yang berjalan beriringan denganku. Saat itu dia menggenggam tangan ku saat pulang sekolah. Berjalan dengan nya disaat matahari akan menenggelamkan cahayanya. Saat itu aku melihatnya yang berjalan disampingku semakin mengerat kan genggaman nya.

-Semakin dekat. Aku semakin dekat dengan nya. Aku dapat melihat nya yang menggenakan tuksedo hitam terlihat sangat tampan, tuksedo yang sama dengan milikku, hanya saja milikku berwarna putih.-

"Boo, aku mencintaimu."

"Emmpphh..ckk..mehh.. too.."

Pipi ku memanas saat mengingat kejadian itu. Saat semuanya berteriak diatas tribun sekolah karna sedang mendukung tim basket yang sedang bertanding. Dia tiba tiba mendekat kan dirinya padaku dan bibir seksinya menyentuh lembut bibirku.

-Aku mulai menaiki undakan kecil dihadapan ku. Dia sudah berdiri dihadapan ku dengan senyum nya yang menawan. Appa menyerah kan ku pada namja tampan dihadapan nya. Tangan ku mulai mengait pada lengan namja tampan disamping ku ini.-

"Boo, would you merry me?"

"I do hik- I do Yunnie."

Saat ini mataku sudah berkaca kaca saat mengingat itu. Dia berlutut dihadapanku dan melamarku ditengah taman yang sudah di rubah oleh nya menjadi sebuah tempat impian.

-Aku menatap pendeta yang ada dihadapan ku yang mulai membacakan sumpah suci.-

"Jung yunho, apakah anda mau berjanji pada Tuhan akan menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidup anda satu satunya seumur hidup? Dan apakan anda akan mengasihinya, merawatnya, dan menghormatinya dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang, dalam sakit ataupun sehat, dan bersediakah anda untuk menjaga perkawinan suci ini sepanjang hidup anda hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah anda mau berjanji pada Tuhan akan menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pasangan hidup anda satu satunya seumur hidup? Dan apakan anda akan mengasihinya, merawatnya, dan menghormatinya dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang, dalam sakit ataupun sehat, dan bersediakah anda untuk menjaga perkawinan suci ini sepanjang hidup anda hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati pernikahan kalian. Amin."

Ucap sang pendeta mengakhiri sumpah suci ini. Aku menghadap kearah nya yang juga menghadap kearahku.

Dia sekarang milikku. Pasangan hidupku Seseorang yang sangat ku cintai.

Air mata tak dapat kutahan lagi. Perlahan butiran bening mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

"Kau sekarang milik ku Boo" ucap nya dan aku hanya mengangguk mengiayan ucapan nya.

Aku menutup mataku saat dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan bibir nya menyentuh bibirku. Melumat nya pelan. Dan saling bertukar saliva didepan ribuan orang yang datang ke gereja.

Semuanya yang terjadi. Pertemuan pertama. Hingga aku dengan keyakinan penuh mengucap 'I do' saat dia melamarku. itu semua berawal dari perasaan. Perasaan yang kuat yang membawaku menemukan kebahagiaanku. Perasaan yang membawaku padanya. Yunnie. Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

END

Terimakasih pada pembaca.


End file.
